


Volleyball Court Proposal

by trxshmxxth_rxjxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mid 20's, No angst here, Youtube comments drabble, angelica schuyler type beat, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxxth_rxjxt/pseuds/trxshmxxth_rxjxt
Summary: A KageHina fic based off of a comment on [ animatic ] hq/hamilton au - helpless, by watanabeesSmall short drabble, don't expect this to be too long, maybe two chapters.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kagehina]
Kudos: 23





	Volleyball Court Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> You might cry out of being lonely, I know I will.

[ KAGEHINA ]

Hinata balled up on the couch in his apartment, just south of Tokyo. It was cold outside, being 30 degrees outside in mid-november. He buried himself further under the blanket he'd grabbed from his bedroom, curling up his toes to warm them up. "Jeez, it's so cold outside."  
He grabbed the small remote sitting on the coffee table, turning the TV to a cheesy hallmark movie set in the holiday season. For the ninth time this week, he got invested in it, and when they eventually got together due to the magical nature of Hallmark, he started to cry. It wasn't out of loneliness, he had a perfectly competent boyfriend named Kageyama Tobio, who he'd been dating since they were 17. He didn't have any other reason why he was crying, it was probably just the influx of serotonin from a cookie cutter romance, because that certainly wasn't what he had. They were anything but cookie cutter. Being gay and both top ranking volleyball players, almost everything about their life was on a screen.   
His tears dried before the credits started to roll, so he went to look for another movie if it was on. His phone vibrated from where it rested on his thigh, abandoned in place of the movie. He picked it up again, typing in the password to see a new text from Kageyama. That was unusual, usually he didn't text after seven pm because he was out practicing.

[ text thread ]

kags: boke hinata, meet me in the volleyball gym down on 17th street.

sho: huh? why?? its 30 degrees outside

kags: don't be late

kags is offline

Shoyo blinked, processing the text street. Meet Kageyama in the gym? At nine o'clock at night in below freezing weather? He shook his head, uncoiling up to his full height of five feet and 10 inches. Shocking I know, but hey, tall Hinata. Praise mercy for the little things. He padded into the bathroom, thanking whatever god that was listening that he had went with the heated floors, because if he didn't, cold tile may as well kill him. The light clicked on with the motion sensor, revealing him standing in the mirror in front of the sink in his underwear, and one of his boyfriend's sweaters, which was STILL too big on him even though he'd "stolen" it (kags gave it to him and he refuses to admit it) in their third year of high school. He ran his fingers through his springy ginger hair, trying his best to comb it out even though it automatically knotted up again. "Yeah, that's good enough I think."  
He stepped out of the bathroom towards his bedroom, and stood before his chest of drawers figuring out what to wear. He was invited to a volleyball gym, so perhaps he'd wear his jersey? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to him. So he grabbed the uniform, but it slipped his mind even though he'd complained about it, that it was thirty degrees outside. He changed into it and grabbed his tennis shoes before walking out of his bedroom, shoes and socks in hand, and sat on the couch to put them on. So he did, then off he went again, grabbing his phone, keys, and spare volleyball in case the practice ball popped, which was very likely. Out of his apartment and onto the street he went, and he was halfway down to 17th street when his brain realized- Hinata you dumbass, you forgot a jacket.  
A shiver coursed through his body, and in only a volleyball uniform and very thin socks, a shake had taken hold in his bones. He could only hope that they'd be in the gym for a while so he could warm up before freezing his ass off again. So further down the street he went, eventually finding his way out front of the aforementioned gym. He opened the door and stepped inside, turning around to shut it and set his bag down. "Kageyama, you ass, it's cold outside and it's late. And why are the lights off? You could've at least turned them on before I got here. You're so very lucky I love you. "  
The lights clicked on. 

"Hinata Shoyo, will you be my decoy from now until the next life?" Kageyama was on one knee, in a tux, right in front of him. He felt so under dressed in just his usual uniform. But he started to cry, because holy crap his boyfriend of three-four years just proposed to him where they'd kissed the first time. "Only if you'll be my setter until the next life."  
Kags smiled at that, sliding the silver band onto his ring finger and standing up. Sho hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder from the amount of happiness that was in his heart right now. " We're here too, y'know."  
Sho detached himself and turned to the side, seeing the old karasuno volleyball team standing there, smiles on their faces. He started crying harder, running to his old teammates. They moved forward to group hug, Suga letting Hinata cry into his tshirt because he was the closest. "Did you guys know?"  
"Kageyama came to us to ask for advice!" Noya spoke up from Sho's left side, now 5'9.  
They stepped back to let Kageyama come forward embrace Hinata, which he accepted happily. He started to cry into his shoulder, clinging tightly to him. Once he'd stopped crying and his shoulder was soaked, he pulled back, smiling up at him. "How long have you been planning this?"  
"Ever since we kissed for the first time."  
"That was almost three years ago!"   
Kageyama took his hand and ran his thumb over the ring, shedding a few tears himself. Sho wiped them away with his thumb, shifting and kissing him softly. The whole team, left standing by the net, collectively "awwww"-ed and took pictures, smiling to themselves. No one had pictured the ginger and his boyfriend to be the first to get married. They'd been in fights upon fights, even splitting once due to a false rumor that the tabloids spread of Kageyama cheating. But here they were, with the two wearing rings on their respective fingers. Hinata broke for air and turned to the team again, smiling wide from ear to ear. Maybe this holiday season, he'd finally get the cookie cutter marriage he'd always fantasized about. But for now, he was engaged and set to be married to the love of his life, one Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
